The present invention is generally directed to food dishware washing devices, and more particularly to a device that washes wares with an improved steam exhaust technique, and related methods.
Restaurants and other food service establishments typically employ numerous devices to clean their plates, cups, glasses, utensils, and the like, collectively referred to in the art as “dishware” or simply “wares”. One common example is a dishwashing machine. While dishwashing machines are also found in household settings, commercial dishwashing equipment differs in that they are typically faster and must meet numerous additional requirements, such as those dictated by health codes. Faster cleaning allows the food service establishment to have a lower inventory of wares, which takes up less physical space and lowers operating costs. However, health codes typically require that each piece of ware be rinsed by at least a certain minimum amount of water at or above a certain temperature (such as 180° F.), with the intent being that the surfaces of the ware will therefore necessarily reach at least a certain temperature in order to kill any bacteria that may be present thereon.
The use of hot water for rinsing tends to create hot moist air, sometimes referred to as steam, in the ware rinse area. Many typical ware washing machines allow this steam to enter the surrounding kitchen when the washing machine door is opened. Other ware washing machines employ a continuously-on exhaust fan to exhaust the steam into the surrounding kitchen. Further still, many ware washing machines are required to be placed under continuously running vent hoods so that the escaping steam may be vented outside the building. However, all of these approaches have proven less than satisfactory, primarily due to their excess energy consumption. As such, there remains a need for alternative approaches to ware washing machines and related methods, particularly approaches that result in better overall energy consumption.